


主动勾引  上

by OnlyViviana



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyViviana/pseuds/OnlyViviana
Summary: *数学老师荣 × 高二学生勋*私设荣比勋大了6岁，净汉比荣大一岁*OOC是我的锅*是小猫一步步勾引肥仓，让他心甘情愿落入圈套的不确定是短篇还是中篇的荣勋文*不知道下一篇能不能写完，不行就开个上中下*小姐妹的点梗，比个心
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 12





	主动勾引  上

权顺荣在第一天上班就被一个小孩迷住了 

奋斗了多年终于考过了教师资格证，来到了心心念念的学校，没想到任职第一天就失去作为老师该有的自制力，只看了那孩子一眼就被迷的神魂颠倒，定了定心神才把心里那些乱七八糟的想法赶走

被带到了要授课的班级，不是第一二班，但他已经足够满足 

倒是没想到一进门就又看见了那个孩子，坐在教室角落正好是窗边的位置，阳光恰恰好的落在他身上，因为刺眼微微眯起了眼睛，撑着下巴看着黑板发呆，看见权顺荣走进来才回过神，跟着同学们站起身向他这个新上任的老师行礼 

权顺荣做完简单的自我介绍后就让孩子们一个个报上名字，轮到那孩子的时候眼神终于可以光明正大的落在他身上，他听见他开口，是漂亮的汽水音，柔柔软软的声线听得醉人，原来叫李知勋，名字也好可爱 

对那孩子的初印象就是皮肤白皙的惊人，像是从未受过阳光残酷的洗礼，诱人的奶白色暴露在空中，还有那双小却明亮的眼睛，与他的似是同款却不像他的眼尾上扬，嘴唇也是诱人的粉色，不自觉的嘟起的双瓣，舌头跑出来舔了舔有些干涩的嘴唇，权顺荣只得马上转过头停止自己的臆想，再下去自己怕是要在第一天见面的孩子们面前丢人了 

打起精神后开始了第一天的授课，权顺荣的年轻帅气让班上的女同学引起了讨论，说话奶声奶气的更是让孩子们刷新了对老师的观念，自身的幽默风趣倒是帮了他一把，很快的就和孩子们打成一片，虽然紧张但看见同学们接受了他，悬着的心才慢慢放下 

选课代表的时候他没想到李知勋会主动申请，出于私心，他没选另一个漂亮的女孩，女孩有些落寞的坐下，虽然心里感到抱歉，但想到日后能和李知勋有更多的接触又不自觉的开始期待 

课堂结束后他让李知勋跟着他到办公室拿试卷，虽是第一天上任要与同学们打好关系，但再三思索后认为课业不能落下，还是决定给孩子们布置作业

李知勋跟在他后面慢悠悠的走，从自我介绍后他再没听到李知勋的声音，就连申请课代表时也只是静悄悄的站起了身，要不是权顺荣时时刻刻注意着他，或许根本没人发现他的动作 

走进办公室时里边没什么人，大部分的老师都上课去了，权顺荣主动和李知勋搭话，他发誓没有讨好他的意思，只是单纯觉得这气氛尴尬的很，他抓了抓后脑勺的头发，开口道 

“知勋，可以这样叫你吗” 

明明是老师语气却是小心翼翼 

李知勋抬眼对上权顺荣的眼睛，没人注意他的耳尖悄悄红了，轻声应了一声，然后便看见权顺荣对着他甜甜地笑了，嘴边的脸颊肉挤在一团，几乎是在一瞬间李知勋就觉得权顺荣长的极像上次在李硕珉家看见的仓鼠 

“知勋为什么会申请课代表呢，你的成绩我看过了，比起数学的话语文更好不是吗” 

权顺荣一边翻找着先前准备好的卷子，确认了数量无误才交给了李知勋 

“只是想申请” 

即使是面对着初次见面就有些心动的老师，李知勋依然惜字如金，秉持着酷盖能少说话就少说话的原则，和老师行礼后转身就往教室的方向走去 

要说权顺荣和李知勋的关系是什么时候变好的，这还得从三个月前权顺荣在朋友经营的一间GAY吧说起 

那天他其实是去找尹净汉的，尹净汉经营的虽然是GAY吧，但地方干净，许多人迫于尹净汉的关系也不敢在里边胡作非为，总体来说是很安全能让人放松的地方，可他是真没想到有朝一日能在这样奇特的地方遇见李知勋，看见他的一瞬间他脑袋短路的抓住了李知勋的手，有些着急的质问李知勋为什么也在这 

权顺荣喜欢男的在他的交友圈不是什么秘密，但他从未向同学们提过，一是即使和同学们关系好了，根据以往的经验，就算每天要应付各种情窦初开的孩子，他还是觉得保密更能为自己省去许多不必要的麻烦，二是他认为没必要将这件事广而告之，无论他喜欢的是男是女，他都坚决不会和自己的学生谈恋爱，当然在不久后的将来他给自己打脸的事是后话了 

只记得那天李知勋一脸淡然的抽出自己的手，缓缓吐出的一句话却让权顺荣脑袋爆炸 

“还能为什么，我是gay” 

在权顺荣还在愣神的时候，尹净汉来到了他们俩身边，一手拎一个的把他俩塞进包厢内，看着权顺荣一脸疑惑的脸，他叹口气解释了他和李知勋的关系 

尹净汉和李知勋是远亲，虽然是远亲，但尹净汉从小就长的漂亮，又是个聪明的孩子，说话礼貌得体，自然招人喜欢，所以在李知勋被妈妈带着见到尹净汉的第一眼，他就记住了这个远房表哥，当然其中因素也包括李知勋是个彻头彻尾的颜控，总结一句话，李知勋就是馋他哥的那张脸 

尹净汉也格外疼惜李知勋，在李知勋第一次意识到自己对女孩不感兴趣时，是尹净汉陪着他度过了迷茫的时期，那之后偶尔会带他过来自己经营的gay吧玩，一来二去的李知勋也和尹净汉的朋友们混熟了，三不五时就会过来，这也是为什么未成年的李知勋可以出入这里的原因 

权顺荣突然插了一句嘴 

“那我来的这段时间，怎么从没见过他” 

“刚开学，净汉哥不让我过来” 

没等权顺荣消化完尹净汉就站起身走出包厢，留下他们俩，李知勋不说话权顺荣也不说话，空气中弥漫着一种尴尬的气氛，最终还是权顺荣憋不住，刚想开口说话就被打断 

“老师” 

“啊...啊嗯？” 

“老师有男朋友吗” 

“啊...没有啊” 

“那老师考虑找一个吗” 

“额...这个” 

“你看我怎么样” 

包厢内有些昏暗的灯光让权顺荣不确定自己是不是看错了，他看见李知勋因为害羞而爆红的脸，小眼睛望东望西就是不愿意直视他 

差一点权顺荣就要答应了，但尹净汉突然开门吓了他一跳，也让他瞬间清醒，看了李知勋几眼后仓惶的逃走了，留下了李知勋和尹净汉在包厢里大眼瞪小眼 

尹净汉看着落寞的李知勋，叹了口气开口安慰 

“知勋呐，没关系的，这个不行可以找下一个，哥哥可以帮你介绍” 

“不用了净汉哥，我就要他” 

固执的小猫打起精神，语气坚定了不少 

“我就要他，他逃不了的” 

看似乖巧的孩子实则本性带着与生俱来的狡猾，此时的眼冒精光与刚刚那个可怜兮兮的小猫判若两人 

“阿一古，果然，是我尹净汉的弟弟” 


End file.
